Snape's Fatal Mistake
by Miss Alliana Gray
Summary: Severus feels awful. He needs to find Lily and apologize. He really didn't mean to. He didn't. A one-shot on the day that Lily decided to stop being Snape's friend. Written in his point of view, contains spoilers if you haven't read the last book.


The day outside spoke nothing but misery. The clouds were downcast, constantly shedding their tears. The stone corridors smelled of mildew and the odor of many wet cloaks passing through it. From the Slytherin dormitory, Severus Snape sighed, lying on the couch in the common room. Classmates cackled around him, having conversations about this Mudblood or that, or what Dark spell they had managed to do. However much Severus enjoyed these things, he wasn't in the mood today. He got up, dragging his feet along as his heart seemed to flinch from pain. Walking through the portrait entrance, tears almost welled up in his eyes. _Not now,_ he thought, _I can hold them a bit longer. _With every step he took, the weight of his woes seemed to crash upon the stone floor. Replays of the day previous echoed in his head.

_Severus was hanging by his feet. That cursed Potter, he thought, using my own spell against me! I'll hex him until he's begging for the Killing curse… Everyone is laughing, and the pain causes him to be more angry. Every laugh is a dagger to the heart. I'll show them, he thought cruelly, I'll kill them! I'll show them who the true wizard is here! _

"_Sev? Oh no- OI POTTER, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" It's Lily. But Severus can't focus. Anger makes his blood boil. Hate fills him until all he can do is look daggers at Potter. To imagine his writhing body in his hands as he chokes the life from that stupid smirking face. The next thing he sees is Lily's face interrupting his mental murder of Potter. She's hanging him his wand but he snarls vehemently,_

"_I don't need your help you filthy little Mudblood!" Then he does a double take. Potter's face is replaced with a lovely olive face, heart shaped, with cascading chestnut brown hair and those emerald green eyes which always pierced his soul and his heart. She looked shocked. Her face was full of pain. Severus had regretted the words just as they had left his mouth. Lily looked angry, saying,_

"_Fine then, suit yourself." She stormed away, her beautiful locks bouncing in the sunlight. _

That was the last Severus had seen her. He wanted to look for her. He HAD to find her. He stumbled through corridors, all the way to the seventh floor of the Gryffindor tower. His heart thudded, each time more painful than the last, because he hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't meant to hurt his love. He shoved his greasy black hair out of his face and wiped his eyes. While doing so, he bumped I nto someone.

"Get out of my way-" he grunted, looking up, his heart stopping. Those emerald eyes pierced him….

"No problem," she said tautly. Severus desperately grabbed her arm. Another stupid mistake. Just like everything else in his life.

"Lily, please," he croaked, tears thickening his throat. Her face seem set in stone, holding her books in her arms. Her black robes were wet, and she had mud on her shoes. He took out his wand, muttering "Therto," to dry her robes. Lily seemed to sigh with anguish.

"Lily…I…I didn't mean it." he begged for her to understand.

"Sev, I understand perfectly. You're obviously more concerned about the way those thickheads think than how you think about me." Blood thundered in his ears, tears choked him up.

"Lily, no, it was an accident, you know I would never have called you that…"

"But you did Sev. That's the point. Besides, I think this has gone on long enough. I've never liked your shoddy friends, with their Dark magic. At least Potter isn't mixed up with that."

Severus swelled with anger,

"I'd say you fancy that Potter twit." Lily's eyes darkened,

"Make no mistake, I know Potter's a toe rag. But at least he's not mixed up with the Dark Arts. And I think the -you know- business wrapped it up yesterday. I've always tried defending you in front of my friends Sev but I can't make up for you after yesterday. I'm sorry, I-……I just can't Sev. You're my best friend but until you start showing me I'm you're best friend I can't hang out with you." Lily seemed to regret these last few words, her eyes full of sorrow. But she didn't say anymore, just walked away. Tears blurred his vision and he choked up, seeing her go farther and farther away from his vision.

"But…..But…..Li-Lily," he moaned, curling his hands into fists and burying his face in them. He cried, shoulders shaking. The one good thing in his life had walked away. He had driven her away. _Lily, Lily, please, don't leave me. Why are you leaving me?! _He shook as he sobbed, cradling himself in his arms. That chestnut brown hair, her heart shaped face, the almond shaped emerald eyes…. _How I wish I could look into your eyes again and tell you…._ He coughed, tears streaming down his pale face. His greasy matted hair covered his black eyes as he wallowed in his misery. _I wanted to tell you…. _He covered his ears, then started pounding his head with his fists. _God damn it I wanted to tell you!_ The echoes of his pain were heard throughout the corridor. _Lily…._

"_I love you Lily," he cried. _


End file.
